<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Laguz Pride by Ohm_my</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925483">Lost Laguz Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohm_my/pseuds/Ohm_my'>Ohm_my</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cuckquean, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohm_my/pseuds/Ohm_my</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Lethe and Lyre became Gallia's Ambassador's to Daein. Wasting no time Jill and Lethe rekindled their relationship. One that long ago started with mutual hatred for each other. MIssing the hotness of hate they roleplay it in the bedchambers but what if both desire to be on the bottom? Jill asks Lethe's sister for help and gets more then she asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jill Fizzart/Lethe, Lethe/Lyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Laguz Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Submissive Confession</p><p>The leather harnass fits perfectly. Custom made clothing were simply the best and they made Jill feel powerfull. On top of her bed was the laguz warrior Lethe in a less dressed fashion. Naked sitting on her knees waiting for her mistress's orders and demands. This play they have going<br/>
on. It has been like this for over three months now. After the end of the war Lethe and her sister Lyre had been assigned Gallia's ambassadors in Daein. Lethe and Jill had wasterd no time to move in together to continue the romance that once started as a mutual hatred for each other's race and both are happy to be together in these moments.</p><p>"Have you been a bad kitty?" Jill asks softly trying to make a stern face down at Lethe.</p><p>The catgirl's ears droop down and her lip shakes a second before answering. "Yes. I was a bigot towards humans and deserve punishment."</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself there hon." Jill responds strong though a pang hits her in the heart. It was a bit hypocritical to base their domme and sub play off that considering she used to be just as much of a bigot back at the Laguz. If Lethe wasn't so much into her role she would've suggested switching around for once. "Now." she says forcing a smirk. "give me those hands. I'll assure they won't do anymore harm to good human folk."</p><p>Jill visibaly sees how much the use of the word which is used for discrimination among the Laguz but for pride among Beorc unsettles Lethe. It's a powerfull tool that cuts on both sides. Lethe raises her arms presenting her bare wrists, turning her gaze slightly sideways to avoid direct eyecontact. It makes her look so cute and vulnerable, something she would not have expected of Lethe before they started doing this. Jill pulls out her toys and walks over to the bed in front of Lethe. She casually drops the strap-on next to them right where Lethe could see it before going to work. The handcuffs are made entirely out of leather making for a tight bind but with no uncomfortable sideeffects like rope or metal would. Quietly Lethe allows her hands to be bound.</p><p>"Good girl." Jill praises Lethe for letting that happen to her though the compliment itself was demeaning to such a proud person. "Now let's make sure it's secured tightly." She tugs softly on the rope attached to the leather cuffs pulling Lethe forward a smidgen along the length of the bed. "Spread those legs for me pet." Jill taunts as she steps to Lethe's side and strokes the undeside of her leg. The Laguz obeys slowly spreading her knees. Quickly Jill pulls the rope between her legs before she can close them again. On the other end of the rope is a split into two thinner parts with each another leather cuff meant for those juicy ankles. Jill admired her lover's legs and considered them to be by far the most beautifull part of her body.</p><p>With her wrists now tied to her ankles Lethe placed her hands in front of her knees anxiously to what more Jill had in store for her. But Jill shakes her head. "No, no, no. This won't do." She leans in taking a hold of those lucious legs "You got to spread muuuuch further." and pushes them further apart. Lethe groans as her legs spread wide revealing all her sacred spots to Jill's open gaze. The split of the rope pulls taut to the point it forces Lethe's arms further and further back untill her<br/>
hands lie between her ankles and her head is forced down on top of the sheets. The waft of rosepetals emminated into her nosetrills making her dizzy. Typical of a beorc to scent her bedsheets. She has no time to react however as Jill lifts her head up to carefully put a leather blindfold on.</p><p>"Silly Beorc" she taunts. "Taking away my sight just enhances my nose and ears to detect you."</p><p>Jill smiles. "Are you sure?" the sound came from Lethe's left. Then a few seconds of silence follow. "Your senses must be incredibly good then." Lethe's ears perch as she hears Jill now right in front of her. But she hadn't heard the footsteps or the breathing or anything else. Yet Jill's voie came through loud and clear. "Just stay like that for a moment. I'll be right back."</p><p>Not that she had given Lethe had a choice. Silently moving on the soft trapestry Jill walked to the door and opened it. Apparently the sound of the creaking door was still loud enough for Lethe to hear as she made a quick remark. "Awww. You're not leaving are you? You got some pussy to punish!" Lethe swayed her rear seductively along the words.</p><p>Lyre was experiencing mixed feelings but most of it was anger. When Jill had come to her to tell her her sister was submissive to her inside the bedchambers she had snapped at her. Ranting for a good ten minutes before even trying to listen to Jill's proposal. And even now she could hardly believe her eyes. But there she was. Right in front of her naked and bound on a bed waiting for a beorc lover to 'punish' her. And not just any Beorc. It was this thing. A person trying her best to be a domina but failing in every aspect of the meaning.</p><p>The two of them had made a deal. Jill would convince Lyre that Lethe was her sub in a willing and loving relation by showing so firsthand. And in exchange Lyre would help in convincing Lethe to turn the tables once in a while. This beorc wanted to be the bottom. The thrill of being dominated. A place worthy of her. Only the strong should be on top. And not like.... She glances over at her sister with dissaproval. The woman she had looked up to looking all weak and vulnerable.</p><p>Jill walked back inside and Lyre followed. The redhead had everything prepared. She points at a chair facing the bed inviting Lyre to take a seat like a servant to a king. But Lyre knows it's to sit and watch her fuck her sister. She looks up at the Beorc's smiling face. No doubt it was just her trying to be friendly but to Lyre it seemed more like smugness. She then turns towards her sister. "hurry uuuuuup!" Lethe mewls. "Don't make me waaaait." Lyre has to resist to hiss at her. She didn't resemble the proud warrior she knew in the slightest. She regretted everything about today and the promise they had made. She could've done without knowing her sister was a masochist. Though at this moment she didn't think of her as her sister anymore. It was just a piece of fuckmeat for sadists to abuse. She can't even imagine how she was going to convince her to become a domme to this Beorc even in the slightest. Yet this Beo- no human scum who is supposed to be a domina wants nothing more then to turn around and raise her ass for some equal treatment as well. It's almost comical. Jill softly rubs the seat of the chair stil waiting for Lyre to sit down. But Lyre shakes her head. She shuffles backwards to the door raising her hand in Jill's direction making a come hither motion. If she wants to get dominated she could get her wish!</p><p>Surprised and unsure the redhead follows. They come into the hallway. Jill wants to ask what's going on but Lyre quickly presses a finger to her lips to shush her. Lethe could still hear them. Taking her hand Lyre guides her though the hallway up to the next door which she opens. It's a very small broom room. Several bottles of different brands cleaning gels are lined up on the shelf making the room scent foul. No adult person could stand upright in here with the roof making it look like a bend triangle. It wasn't exactly what Lyre had in mind but it suited her purposes fine. She points at the floor between the brooms in a similar fashion Jill had shown her the chair before. The girl gives her a few confused looks but Lyre knew how to insist. Puting a firm hand on Jill's shoulder she pushes the girl down. To Lyre's surprise she goes down without any resistance. She had expected at least some struggeling now that they were at a point where Lethe's hearing might not pick up a whisper here or there. Giving one last downwards look Lyre closes the door leaving Jill in the dark. With large paces she walks back to the other room and reaches out for the leather toy on top of the bed.</p><p>Lethe's world was dark. She might have bragged about her hearing and sense of smell but neither of them was working fully here. Jill had made clear that she could be silent when she wanted and those damned scented sheets along with the thick leather blindfold maks made it impossible to smell anything else. Her ears perch as she hears the door creak. Jill had said she would be right back but she hadn't expected her to actually leave. "Awww. You're not leaving are you? You got some pussy to punish!" she triest to taunt. Though it was hard to do in her current position she waggles her rear. If Jill was as much of an ass lover as she let herself out to be she wouldn't be able to resist. But right now she wasn't getting any response. No snappy remark. No demeaning quirp. And no smack to her behind. All things she had anticipated when she said those words. Yet she was made to wait here in silence. She hears some minor rummaging around her but she can't make out what's going on. "Hurry uuuuuuuup!" she begs. "Don't make me waaaaait." But there was still no response. She shifts her weight a slight bit. The leather cuffs pull on her wrists and she is thankfull it wasn't just rope. That would've started to burn by now. As she tries to get her hands in a more comfortable position she feels the binds tug on her ankles. Immediately she tenses the muscles in her legs to keep the rope taut. The waiting was probably intentional. To test if she was a good girl and keeps the pose her mistress has left her in. But then again maybe Jill was just leaving her like that. Denial would indeed be the cruelest punishment she could dish out at this time. In the distance she hears a door open. It was furher down the hallway but the sound was so soft and distant Lethe couldn't hear which side. Maybe Jill had gone into the living room and was about to sit down on the couch to read a book or make herself some food. Maybe only in a few hours time would she return to unbind her pet who is in such a peculiar and uncomfortable position. Or maybe even she would stay like this untill the night had passed.</p><p>In Lethe's mind she even imagined what would happen if she at some point heard the front door open and close knowing she had been left behind like this. How would she even try to get free then? Or would she? Would she wait for her misress to return? The thought frightened her though not as much as her increasing arrousal to the thought did. Then she heard footsteps in the hallway. Firm and fast like someone confident was marching through. "come back here. come back here. come back here." Lethe tought to herself desperate to not be left behind. She was rewarded with the sound of the door slamming shut. A moment later she feels something press to her lips. Something thick and hard. She opens her mouth and stick out her tongue to lap at the strap-on. The rubber toy has a strong taste that would normally have disgusted her but right now it was the most delicious thing she has ever had in her mouth. The dildo gets pulled back for a moment before it's slapped in her face hard. She winches once but can't help but show a smile. She's just so happy her mistress is back to show her her place. The tip of the dildo travels trailing along her sides. She tries her best to spread her legs even further though the taut rope doesn't allow her. "I-I've been a good girl." she stammers. But her mistress does not respond. The dildo reaches behind her rear softly resting between her buttocks. A hand reaches around the base of her tail and gives a hard tug. "Ow!" Lethe<br/>
shouts. She hadn't expected Jill to do that. "Carefull with that. Tails are sensiti-" Her sentence gets cut short when she feels her mistress's other hand on the side of her head forcefully pushing her down. The matrass gives little way but still the force on both sides her her head make it hard to talk. "Jill! What has gotten into you?" she shouts. "You are more forcefull then normal! Usually we wou-" She feels the dildo move untill once again only the tip is felt this time lined up to her nethers. She can't help but give a hiss. "hissssss. Do it you bitchaaaaaah!"</p><p>Jill's world was almost as dark as Lethe's. With only a minor beam of light coming through the keyhole she was left in a tight damp enviroment. She wasn't entirely sure what to think of her position. When Lyre had pushed her down she hadn't struggled back but now that she was alone in the dark she wondered if she should get back out. It was not like she was tied up and unable to move. And the door wasn't locked either. Escaping would be easy yet something compelled her to stay here.</p><p>"I-I've been a good girl." she hears Lethe say very faint and distant. Quickly she presses her ear to the wall to better hear what's going on. A few moments of silence follow but then she hears Lethe shout. "Ow! Carefull with that. Tails are sensiti- Jill! What has gotten into you?" Jill places a hand in front of her mouth. Lethe didn't even realise it wasn't her there with her. And from the sound of things Lyre was being pretty rough. "You are more forcefull then normal! Usually we wou-"<br/>
Jill's knees shake. Her mind races wether she should go back to save her girlfriend who is clearly being hurt right now. But somehow she wants to stay too. But she should go back! She would be a bad lover if she doesn't! She places her hands on her knees getting ready to lift her body up when she hears Lethe hiss. "Hisssss. Do it bitchaaaaaaah!"</p><p>Powerlessly Jill colapses back in her previous position. Lethe had actually asked for more. She was totally into it. And all she could do... no all she would do was listen through a wall.</p><p>"Creak."</p><p>Jill hears the familiar sound of her bedpost. It was quite old and the hinges weren't as forgiving as they once were.</p><p>"Creak. creak." "Ooooh yess. That's good."</p><p>Biting her lip Jill listens to her girlfriend's voice.</p><p>"Creak, creak, creak, creak bonk."</p><p>With her ear perched against the wall she could actually feel the wall shake as the bed bumped against it from the other side. Something that would require quite a bit of force to accomplish.</p><p>"Creee-eak, bonk, creee-eak, bonk, creee-eak, bonk, creee-eak, bonk."<br/>
"Yeeeeah give it to me baby!"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "Hnnng"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "Aren't-"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "you..."<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "going"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "to"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "say"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "something?"</p><p>"Creak, bonk! Creak, bonk! Creak, bonk! Creak, bonk!" "Fffff-<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "-fine!"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "You bitch!"</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "Stay"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "silent"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "then."</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "Focus"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "all"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "that."<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "Oooh"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "fffff-"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "fuck!"<br/>
"Creak, bonk! Creak, bonk!" "Hnng"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "All that"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "energy."<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "On"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "breaking in"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "your."<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "Sub-"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "Sub-human"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "slut."</p><p>"Creak, bonk! Creak, bonk! Creak, bonk!"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "You"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "are sssso"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "rough."<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "so strong."<br/>
“Creak, bonk!” “so good”</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "I"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "I can"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "feel"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "your lust."<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "your"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "hatred."<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "your."<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "Love."<br/>
"Creak, bonk! Creak, bonk! Creak, bonk!"</p><p>Jill's nethers were soaking wet and at multiple times she caught herself with her hand going down to try and pleasure herself. But her mind was still the master and masturbating now would feel so inappropriate. So wrong. She just couldn't do it. Not while listening in on her girlfriend being ploughed while she did not intervene."</p><p>"Creak, bonk! Creak, bonk! Creak, bonk!"</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "This!"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "This is"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "what"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "I've been"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "waiting for!"</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "Fuck me"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "like"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "you hate"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "me"</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "Like a"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "sub-human"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "whore."</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "Do."<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "what you"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "want!"</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "Spank."<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "My ass!"</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "Grope"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "my tits."</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "Pull"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "my tail."</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "Slam"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "my cunt."</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "hurt me!"</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "ream me!"</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "break me!"</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "What"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "do you"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "care?"</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "I'm"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "just"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "some"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "filthy"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "worthless"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "animal"</p><p>"Creak, bonk!" "Meat"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "for your"<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "superior."<br/>
"Creak, bonk!" "Beorc"<br/>
"Cre-bonk! Spank!" "aaaaaah!"</p><p>"Cre-bonk!" "yess."<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "Oooooh!"<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "Ffffffff-"<br/>
"Cre-bonk! Cre-bonk!"</p><p>The rythm gets irregular as Jill hears the pace picking up to speeds she couldn't imagine herself pulling off. Laguz strength was a fearsome thing and she imagined her own ass being sore as her body would no doubt be sliding from one end of the bed to the other by the force of the slamming behind her would she be in Lethe's position. It had to be the roughest fuck she would be even remotely close to in her entire life considering the usually tough Lethe was getting so worked up.</p><p>"Cre-bonk!" "Fuck"<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "Fuck!"<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "Fffffuck!"<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "I"</p><p>Jill could hear the stammering in Lethe's voice. She was getting problems talking properly, if the things she was spouting before could even be considered proper.</p><p>"Cre-bonk!" "I'm abo-"<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "I'm"<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "I'm going to."<br/>
""Cre-bonk!" "Ffffuck!"<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "Jill."<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "I"<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "I"<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "I love you."<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "I'm"<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "Gods!"<br/>
"Cre-bonk!" "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuuck!"</p><p>The shouting was so loud Jill feared not just the neighbours or their neighbours would hear it but three houses further was still capable to enjoy this moment. She herself was capable to muffle herself by putting her fingers in her mouth and biting down. It hurt but that's something she wouldn't notice untill a minute later when her orgasm had calmed down. And she hadn't even touched herself. A shaking orgasming mess crying silently in shame, pleasure, desire and lots of fear.</p><p>The bonking and creaking has ceased. Jill was still catching her breath when the door to her little broomshack opened. Confident and tall stood Lyre with the blinding light coming in around the laguz's body. Around her waist was still bound the proof of her actions. The thick rubber dildo glistening in the juices of her lover. Leaning in Jill opens her mouth to clean up but Lyre grasps her hair and forcefully pulls her back. The catgirl shakes her head before whispering softly into Jill's ear. "That's not for you anymore. I've had a good taste and I won't let go of it." With a click Lyre pulls the strapon free bringing to her own lips licking it like it's the tastiest lollipop.</p><p>Lyre offers a hand to pull Jill back on her feet. The redhead's knees shake weakly. It's a wonder she can still stand and walk. The Laguz lets her lean on her sos he can support. “What now?” Jill asks. She sounds so defeated. “I'm a failure for not trying to stop you. What do I do now? “</p><p>“Now you return to my sister.” Lyre whispers in her ear. They got close enough to the bedroom that Lethe's fine hearing would intercept anything louder then that. “She loves you and you love her. First you will free her of her current position, I bet her bounds are getting more uncomfortable with each minute. You will take care of her to the best of your abilities. You will attempt to domina like you did before. And when my sister, dissapointed and unsatisfied asks you for more, asks for what she had a taste of today you'll come to me. On your knees you'll bow your head to the ground in front of me and beg. You'll give me all you have to offer, knowing that I might not give any back.”</p><p>Lethe manages to get her breathing under control after a good minute or two of panting in post-orgasmic bliss. She was now laying on her side with her legs closed and her hands in a more comfortable position against her breasts. She hears Jill enter back into the room but doesn't say anything. When she feels Jill's soft caring hands reach out to her ankles to free her from her bounds she smiles. As much as she loves the rough Jill that treats her like a piece of crap during sex she was happy the kind girl that managed to overcome her prejustices and fall in love with her former enemy was back. Her hands get freed next and finally the blindfold comes off. She gazes uppon her girlfriend at first squinting at the light hurting her eyes. "Why are you crying?" she asks seeing her<br/>
lover's face stained by the makeup smeared across her face by all the tears.</p><p>Jill shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I did not mean for it to happen like this."</p><p>The smile across Lethe's face widens. "Nor did I. But.... I liked it. I did have the best orgasm ever."</p><p>Jill climbs into the bed with her head hanging in shame. Immediately she curls up to become the little spoon in Lethe's embrace before softly admitting. "So did I."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>